


Маленькая смерть || Diminutive Death

by Pheeby



Series: Hannibal fanvideo [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Hurt, M/M, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Poor Will, Video, Video Format: WMV, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Hannigram. Hannibal Music Video.English subtitles included.





	Маленькая смерть || Diminutive Death

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Hannibal NBC / Ганнибал  
> Music: Жанна Агузарова — Расставанье - маленькая смерть


End file.
